Moonwalking On The Sun
by ProudBronyPony
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) When a Michael Jackson impersonator arrives at his new school while the school is preparing for a talent show, he meets The Rainbooms ... and someone catches his eye, will she tell him to "Beat It" or will she be in for a "Thriller" of a time ?


I finished making my bed when I stumbled down stairs. I accidentally skipped a step, leading me to fall down hard on the hardwood floor.

"Woah, today isn't your lucky day now is it?" my father said chuckling to his own joke. I got up and hid my hair in my hat. If my mom finds out I got highlights yesterday without her permission. I would be killed... But too late she saw 'em, making her furious.

"Did you g-get HIGHLIGHTS?! I thought we agreed on not getting them! You have a lot of explaining to do young man!" My mom yelled across the dining room table. I tried telling her they were temporary, but of course, she never believed me. No, they weren't temporary, if you're asking that question right now. We argued until she said it was late to go to school. I wish the argument went on and on, because today was my first day in my new school...

I walked out of my mom's car without saying a word to her. Dad was right, today isn't my lucky day. I was there in front of my worst nightmare, a new school. in my Michael Jackson T-shirt and his trademark tight gold pants, I've always been in the same school district all my life, but I definitely wasn't prepared for this. I started walking towards the school doors when a crazy girl with pink hair walked in front of me skipping. She must be a freshman... I said to myself. I walked through the doors when I was greeted with the principal.

"Hello, I'm Principal Celestia!" the principal said cheerfully, "You must be Christopher Patrick, right?" I nodded and took off my hat, since it's inappropriate to wear a hat indoors. I flipped my hair, showing my blonde highlights just to show them off. Principal Celestia just smiled at the sight of them. She was pretty young so I guess it was easy for her students to get away with stuff.

She started giving me a tour of the school while everyone else was in homeroom. I got carried away when I saw weird posters like: "Join the New Lunar Republic", and "We Will Be Freed Soon from This World". I was fascinated by the tiaras they had on display. But one freaked me out a bit- "Lie Here the Crown of Michael Joseph Jackson, Shall He Rest in Peace.". MJ was my personal god, Principal Celestia was still talking to herself and the crowns weren't guarded by anything, so as dumb as I was, I touched the tiara with my idols name on it. To my surprise, it glowed. Then his reflection, wasn't his reflection, but a reflection of a pony. A pink pony with wings and a horn and the same hair he had in 2009, but the curls covered a bit of his face. As of mine only went to the tips of my hair. I let out a little yelp and stopped touching it. The moment I let go, the reflection disappeared. Leaving the reflection behind.

"Are you alright Chris?" asked Principal Celestia worriedly. I nodded and continued walking.

I was walking toward the cafeteria when I accidentally bumped into a girl with blue and light blue highlights. She was furious and she looked disgusted at me...

"How dare you bump into the Great and Powerful Trixie?!" she said.

"I-I'm so sorry... Trixie! I swear I didn't mean to!" I beg her to apologize but she won't take it.

"I dare you to a duel!" Trixie demanded.

"A-a, duel? Are you a Star Wars fan or something? Why would ya wanna duel?" I was so confused, but what I didn't see was the magical purple aura around my foot and her finger. With the motion of her hand, she flipped me face down and levitated my hand. Soon she made me start hitting myself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" she asked continuously. It went on for about five minutes, then she flipped me face down about five times and laughed menacingly, leaving me lifeless on the floor. She and her clique laughed evilly and left. I sat up on the floor, blood dripping from my nose. I tried to stand up, but my legs were too weak. I just sat there on my knees, about to cry. But I didn't, I had to be strong. Then a shadow appeared before me. I look up to see a light yellow skinned girl with hair shades of different red colored hair.

"Are you okay...? Sorry I wasn't here," she helped me up, and by the touch of her hand I felt... stronger... "I was at my lunch break, since I patrol during your lunch. Say, I never seen you before... My name's Sunset Shimmer. Student Body President for Canterlot High. You?" she was so sweet and nice, I smiled and spoke.

"Christopher Patrick, a Michael Jackson impersonator for multiple local charity events" For a second, I saw surprise on her face. She then smiled warmly and looked away. She went to another person and chatted for a bit. I started making my way to the cafeteria when Sunset came back.

"Turns out today isn't my patrol day! So... Wanna hang out with me and my friends for now?" She asked. I just nodded and walked with her into the cafeteria. We sat down with a few of her friends, I didn't bother to eat though. I wasn't really hungry after that fight. I finally had friends, and I was finally happy...


End file.
